we don't need any words
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: tak butuh banyak kata tuk mengungkapkan, hanya lewat pandangan mata, mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai.../ RnR !


-We don't need any words-

Pair : SasuSaku

Disc : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Typo(s), canon, no EYD, etc.

Dia termenung disana. Dikala lembayung senja mulai menghias ufuk barat. Helaan nafas selalu menemaninya. Ia biarkan angin mengacak lembut surai merah muda nya. _Emerald_nya memandang sendu pada sang surya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil kala mengingat salah satu kenangan masa lalunya yang tidak terlalu bahagia.

Lagi dan lagi. Ia menghela nafas. Ingatannya, entah kenapa selalu terpancung pada 'dia'. Yang bahkan sudah melukainya, yang hampir membunuhnya, yang hampir menghancurkan desa tempat kelahirannya ini. Entah mengapa pula, rasa itu masih bertahan. Padahal, sudah lewat 3 tahun sejak ia pergi dan kembali lagi kesini.

Ia tak habis pikir pula. Masih banyak orang yang tulus mencintainya. Tak seperti dia yang melirik pun tidak. Entah mengapa. 'doushite…?' hanya satu kata itu yang selalu ada dibenaknya. Ia menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kelam. 'kelam ya… sekelam…masa lalu kami bertiga…' batinnya lagi.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

Lamunannya terhenti kala ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia segera turun dari berandanya.

"ya..?"

"hei, hei Sakura-_cchhaannn…._ Sedang apa-_ttebayo_?" suara riang seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"oh, Naruto … ada apa? Jangan bilang kau kesini hanya karena hanya ingin bilang 'ada apa' ya…" jawab Sakura.

"tidak, tidak.. bukan itu…" ucap lelaki berambut _spike_ itu dengan cengiran lima jarinya."kau takkan percaya, Sakura-_chan_…"

"maka dari itu, beritahu aku _baka_..!"

"hehehe… aku..aku akan dinobatkan sebagai _rokudaime hokage_ 1 bulan dari sekarang-_ttebayo_~..!" sontak _emerald _Sakura terbelalak dan dia memeluk sahabat pirangnya itu.

"_omedetou_ Naruto… aku ikut senang karena sebentar lagi impianmu akan tercapai…"

"hahaha… _yare-yare..arigatou _Sakura-_chan~_… hei,hei… aku lapar nih… makan malam di kedai ramen Ichiraku yuk~..! Kita undang si Teme juga-_ttebayo_…!" Sakura menghela nafas. 'Ya sudahlah… lagipula… jarang-jarang kami bisa berkumpul bertiga hitung-hitung… merayakan keberhasilan Naruto…' batinnya.

"ya, baiklah… lalu bagaimana dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"ohh… dia sedang pergi misi-_ttebayo_. Ayo kita jemput Sasuke-teme, Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura mengangguk lalu segera menuju rumah Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"hei Temeee…! Buka pintunyyaaaa…!" Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah kala Naruto menggedor pintu rumah Sasuke secara tidak sopan. Wilayah distrik tersebut memang sepi. Tapi tetap saja itu tak sopan.

"Naruto _no baka_! Jangan seperti itu…!"

"_nani _Sakura-_chan?_ Aku sedang memanggil si Teme-_ttebayo_. Dia tuli ya?! Lama sekali sih..! wooyy..! Temeee..! buka pintu!"

"itu tidak sopan Naru- "

"_nani?_" sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara _baritone_ dingin mengiterupsi mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"benar kan Sakura-_chan_. Teme itu harus diteriaki seperti tadi supaya mendengar panggilan kita-_ttebayo_…! Hehe.."

BLETAK!

"aaa..! _ittai Teme_…!"

"maksudmu aku tuli?" ucap orang itu-Uchiha Sasuke.

"e-ee.. ehehehe… _iie.._ bukan itu maksudku Teme…" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja dijitak Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil. Hal ini, baginya, sama seperti di masa lalu mereka dulu.

"ada apa kalian kesini malam-malam?"

"i-itu.."

"nanti kuceritakan Teme! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus ikut dengan kami ke Ichiraku ramen-_ttebayo_! Ayo~!" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dan segera menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal karena ditarik tiba-tiba, sedang Sakura menghela nafas kesal karena sedari tadi perkataannya selalu dipotong. Naruto tampak tak peduli. Tujuannya hanya kedai Ichiraku. Perutnya sudah benar-benar kelaparan.

"hehehe~…! Karena ini hari spesialku, kalian berdua kutraktir makan sepuasnya-_ttebayo_…! _Teuchi-jii, _pesan ramen special tiga ya!" ucap Naruto riang. Paman Teuchi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Tak biasanya sahabat pirangnya itu seperti ini. Karena biasanya ia dan Sakuralah yang harus merogoh dompet untuk mentraktir Naruto.

"kau jadi aneh sekali, Dobe…" ucapnya. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"hehehe~….! Sakura_-chan_ juga sudah tahu-_ttebayo_…"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_e-etto…ano.._eumm…Naru-"

"pesanan datang~…!" seru paman Teuchi disambut sorakan ceria Naruto. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Sedari tadi perkataannya selalu dipotong.

"_yare-yare_, kita makan dulu… nanti kuceritakan semuanya, Teme…" ucap Naruto lalu langsung meraup mangkoknya yang berisi ramen tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tentunya, lebih sopan daripada cara makan Naruto itu.

Baru saja, satu suapan masuk dalam mulut Sakura dan Sasuke, "Teuchi-_jii_, aku tambah ramen lagi-_ttebayo!" _seru Naruto. Sontak _emerald _dan _onyx _membelalak. 'cepat sekali…' batin mereka. Dan sampai acara makan itu selesai, sudah ada dua gunung mangkok ramen dihadapan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke, masing-masing hanya makan satu mangkok.

"hei Dobe, kau yakin akan membayar semua itu..? " ucap Sasuke. Ia tak mau kalau harus merogoh dompet lagi. Karena kemarin, Naruto sudah menghabiskan uangnya untuk berkencan dengan Hinata.

"hehehe… kalau tidak kenapa? Kau kan lumayan berduit, Teme…" jawab Naruto bercanda. Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka yang tak pernah berubah.

"_yare-yare,_ tenang saja.. ini kutraktir kok…" ucap Naruto lagi.

"memang dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura berani jamin, Sasuke takkan percaya hal ini.

"hehehe…. Aku… aku akan menjadi _ROKUDAIME HOKAGE_ yang selanjutnya Temeee~…!" Sasuke nyaris saja menyemburkan _ocha_ yang tengah diminumnya kalau saja ia tak ingat harga diri Uchiha yang agung. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"tidak menyangka Sasuke-_kun?_ Aku pun begitu…" ucapnya. Sasuke lalu memandang Naruto.

"hehehe… tidak percaya? Ini surat keterangannya-_ttebayo_..!" Naruto menunjukkan surat yang didapatnya dari para petinggi Konoha.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil saat membacanya.

"kapan penobatanmu Dobe?"

" 1 bulan lagi-_ttebayo_!" seru lelaki beriris _sapphier _itu semangat.

"hem, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Konoha kalau kau yang memimpin Dobe…" ucap Sasuke setengah mengejek. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hei, Konoha malah akan aman kalau aku yang memimpin-_ttebayo_…! "

"hahaha.. iya,ya… Naruto, apa benar begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"huh… kalian berdua selalu saja seperti itu… nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi hokage, aku akan memeberi kalian misi yang banyak setiap hari-_ttebayo_!"

"hei Dobe, ini kan hanya bercanda,,," ucap Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Naruto mudah sekali ngambek saat ini.

"_yare-yare…_ aku tahu… nah, aku sudah kenyang-_ttebayo!_ Kalian yakin hanya makan satu mangkok?"

"memang kau mau kami makan berapa mangkok?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"ehehehe… ya,ya,ya.. segini cukup ya… jangan tambah lagi… ini uang cadanganku untuk mengajak kencan Hinata-_chan_ besok-_ttebayo_." Ujar Naruto sambil membayar ramen mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil lalu keluar dari kedai terlebih dahulu karena sepertinya Naruto masih akan mengobrol sedikit dengan paman Teuchi yang tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka tenatng Naruto yang akan menjadi hokage.

"hahhh~…. Tak disangka ya Sasuke-_kun_… sebentar lagi impian Naruto yang selalu kita anggap konyol akan segera terwujud…" ucap Sakura memulai percakapan. Karena sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"hei, Sasuke-_kun,_jangan hanya 'hn' saja dong…" protes Sakura.

"lalu kau mau aku jawab apa **jidat**?" balas Sasuke penuh penekanan. Tangan Sakura seketika mengepal erat. Ia sudah menyiapkan tenaga monsternya. Seandainya ia tak ingat siapa yang ada didepannya ini, dia akan memukulnya langsung. Tapi karena yang ada dihadapannya adalah tuan Uchiha muda yang terhormat, lebih baik diurungkan saja daripada harus dihajar fans-nya. Jadi Sakura memukul tanah yang ada dibawahnya –yaiyalah, masa' diatas- sehingga tanah itu retak dan mengeluarkan suara debum yang keras. Didalam kedai ramen, terdengar suara jeritan kaget Naruto dan paman Teuchi karena retakan tanah itu juga menjadikan sedikit adanya gempa. Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik. Ia baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara. 'untung aku seorang Uchiha…' batinnya lega. Ia segera menyembunyikan kengeriannya melihat sikap Sakura.

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"melakukan pelampiasan…" jawab Sakura ringan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah, 'Jadi tadi, kalau saja Sakura tak melakukan pelampiasan, mukaku akan jadi seperti ini?' batinnya ngeri.

"he-hei! _D-doushite?!_ Apa yang barusan itu tadi-_ttebayo_?!" seru Naruto setelah keluar dari kedai tersebut. Tapi sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab, pandangan Naruto tertumbuk pada tanah retak dibawahnya. Ia tentu tahu ulah siapa itu.

"hei Sakura-_chan,_ kalau yang ada disini aku, kau pasti langsung memukulku… kenapa kau jadi pilih kasih seperti Tsunade-_baa-chan_ sih?!" seru Naruto.

"yah.. kalau aku memukul Sasuke-_kun_ nanti aku bisa dihajar fansnya dong…" jawab Sakura enteng. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"_yare-yare_, _minna-san_ ini sudah malam dan aku harus mengunjungi Hinata-_chan _dulu-_ttebayo!_ Jadi Teme! Tolong kau antar Sakura-_chan_ ya… walau tenaganya kuat, dia kan perempuan. _Jaa _teme… _jaa_ Sakura-_chan~_…..!" pamit Naruto. Lalu setengah berlari.

"hn, _arigato _untuk makan malamnya dobe" ucap Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto menganggukl.

"_arigato _Narutoooo…!" seru Sakura sambil melambai. Naruto membalasnya lalu membalikkan badannya sekilas.

"hei, teme… aku senang kau kembali-_ttebayo._ _Jaaa….!"_ Pamitnya sebelu mbenar-benar pergi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_nee, _Sasuke-_kun,_ aku pulang sendiri saja… nanti merepotkanmu… lagipula, rumah kita berlawanan arah."ucap Sakura. Ia merasa tak enak.

"_daijobu_. Kuantar saja." Jawab Sauke sebelum berbalik terlebih dahulu. Sakura segera menyusulnya.

"_soukka? Arigato gozaimasu…"_ ucapnya.

Mereka hanya diam disepanjang perjalanan. Hening sekali. Sehening suasana malam itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Sasuke. Tapi selalu ia tak mampu melakukannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali mengungkapkannya. Daripada nanti jika sudah terlambat. 'jika aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang, bagaimana ya? Aku harus mulai dengan kata apa?'

"_nee, _Sasuke-_kun_…"

"hn"

"engg… kita sudah sampai. _Arigato gozaimasu_…" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit ber-_ojigi_. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Lalu ia berbalik pergi. Tapi Sakura mencengkram lengan bajunya.

"_ma-matte_!"

"apa lagi Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia ingin sekali mengungkapkannya sebelum terlambat.

"aku ingin mengakui sesuatu…"

"hn"

"aku…aku…" dalam hati Sakura menggerutu kesal 'kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti Hinata-_chan_ sih?!'

"aku…aku suka padamu Sasuke-_kun!_ _Aishiteru!_ Walau aku tahu…k-kau takkan membalas perasaanku, tapi aku ingin mengatakannnya padamu sebelum terlambat! Ja-jadi… me-menurutmu… b-bagaimana?"

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Ia tak menyangka gadismusim semi dihadapannya ini menyatakan perasaannya. Tak seperti semua gadis yang hanya bisa berteriak tidak jelas. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang. Entah mengapa. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

"_doushite?_ Kenapa kau bilang padaku sejak dulu?" tanyanya dingin. Sakura menelan ludahnya lagi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup.

"ka-karena..aa-aku.."

"kalau begitu, _aishiteru mo_" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu ia berbalik menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena baru mengatakan hal itu pertama kali pada seorang gadis. Sakura membelalak. Ia tak menyangka.

Lelaki yang seakan selalu tak peduli padanya

Lelaki yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Lelaki yang sudah melukainya.

Lelaki yang sudah hampir membunuhnya dua kali.

Membalas perasaannya saat ini!

"ja-jangan bercanda Sasuke-_kun_… ini mimpi kan?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke mencubi pipi _chubby_ Sakura sehingga gadis musim semi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"mimpi bukan?" tanyanya menggoda Sakura. Pipi Sakura memerah. Dan seketika ia memeluk Sasuke membuat lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja ia tak punya keseimbangan yang bagus.

"_a-arigato gozaimasu _Sasuke-_kun..!_ aku senang kau kembali ke Konoha… kumohon… lupakan semua dendam mu… _watashi wa ga anata hontou ni aishitemashita…_" ucap Sakura pelan. Ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Sudah cukup. Dan seketika itu juga hal yang tak pernah dipikirkannya terjadi. Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

"_arigato_ Sakura. _Datte, kimi wa dakaru kara"_ senyum Sakura semakin melebar. Ia lalu memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dan seketika _emerald_ Sakura melebar kala Sasuke mencium keningnya sejenak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"hari ini, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku nona Haruno. Tak ada penolakan." Ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik untuk pulang.

"sampai bertemu besok." Ucap lelaki itu lagi. Sakura segera tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_jaa nee _Sasuke-_kun_….!" Sakura tersenyum sampai ia menutup pintunya. Begitu juga Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan sebersit senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. 'Sakura…'

.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

.

~OMAKE~

Helaan nafas terus muncul dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Ia tak habis piker ancaman sahabat pirangnya itu benar-benar terlaksana. Disampingnya, seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda juga tak kalah lesu dengannya. Ia memandang sang _ROKUDAIME HOKAGE-sama_ yang terhormat dengan tatapan jengah mendengar ocehan tak bermutunya itu. Lihat saja, pertama mereka membicarakan misi di Iwagakure dan sekarang malah jadi menggosip tentang hubungan Neji dan Tenten. Apa hubungannya coba?

"Dobe, intinya saja. Jadi misi kali ini apa?" ujar Sasuke.

"ehehehe… pokoknya ini tugas yang sulit-_ttebayo_. Sangat sulit." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menjadi hokage.

Sakura memandangnya bosan, "kau mengatakan hal yang sama sampai 5 kali _baka_! Intinya apa?!" serunya tak sabar. Ia sudah tak tidur hampir 3 hari karena tugas rumah sakit dan misi. Dan anehnya, setiap misi, Naruto pasti memasangkannya dengan Sasuke. Memang tidak masalah, karena berhubung Sasuke juga kekasihnya. Tapi ya… itu aneh saja.

"kalian.. harus… membantu.. pembangunan istana _kaze_ di Iwagakure~….!" Seru Naruto riang lalu seketika tawanya meledak. Ia senang bisa mengerjai dua sahabatnya yang jenius itu. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berpandangan pasrah sambil ber-_sweatdropped_ ria mendengar tugas itu.

Oh ayolah, bahkan seorang _genin_ pun juga bisa melakukannya. Kenapa harus minta tolong pada seorang _shinobi _mantan teroris di dunia ninja dan seorang _kunoichi _medis berpengalaman?

"cepat laksanakan-_ttebayo!_" seru Naruto penuh semangat. Sepertinya ia meniru Rock Lee-?-

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan lesu menuju pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang juga tak kalah lesu darinya.

"hei Saku"

"hn" Sasuke menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya,'itu _trademark_ ku jiddaatt…!' tentu ia tak mengatakannya terang-terangan kalau masih ingin hidup.

"kau lelah?"

"hn…"

"kalau begitu.." Sasuke segera berlari kencang mendahului Sakura. "kita berlomba menuju Iwagakure! Kalau kau kalah, hubungan kita aku putuskan!" ucapnya denagn seringai menggoda. Sakura membelalak.

"aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kuuunnnnnn_…..!" lalu ia lari mengejar Sasuke. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka saling mengejek. Entah itu 'jidat', 'chickenbutt', 'pinky','ice man', dan lain-lain. Ya biarlah… yang penting mereka tahu. Mereka tak butuh kata-kata manis nan puitis tuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Hanya dengan menatap mata dan percaya, mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai…

.

.

.

~REALLY OWARI~


End file.
